Thunderstorms
by Vena.Tsukoyumi
Summary: It's the night before Holy Roman Empire is to depart for war, and there is a storm.


This is just a small drable that I wrote at the end of May. I didn't realize until after I had written it that there was already a comic about a thunderstorm so I apologize ^^;; I hope you enjoy, and I did write a little Omake to go with this if anyone is interested!

* * *

"H-Holy Roman Empire!"

Was he hearing things..? The boy rubbed his deep blue eyes as he sat up in his bed. He glanced towards the door, yawning slightly.  
"H-Hello..? Italy, is that you?" his quiet voice called out. Nothing answered him, so he figured the young servent girl's voice had only been his imagination. He yawned again, laying back down. He buried his face into his pillow and snuggled up into the blankets. He had been hearing Italy's voice in his mind a lot lately, as a result of his impending leave. He hadn't said a word to her; he just didn't have the heart. He sighed as he realized that tomorrow was the day he was to take his leave of Austria's home, to go off and fight. He doubted he would come back. He sighed as he turned and stared up at the ceiling. Honestly, the only reason he regretted leaving was Italy. He loved her with his heart and soul, his entire being; If anyone asked, he would never admit it, though. Just as his eyes began to flicker shut, a rumble of thunder caused them to open again. He glanced out the window and counted the seconds going by in his head. One, two, three, four. A large bolt of lightning cracked through the sky.

"Waaaaaah!"

He bolted upright again and looked back over at the door. He was positive he had heard someone this time.  
"W-Who's out there? Show yourself!" he called, starting to reach beneath his bed for his sword. He saw the door open slightly, and he gripped the hilt tighter. However, that was all that happened; he heard footsteps running away from his room. He relaxed, and situated himself back below his blankets. "I guess whoever that was was too scared to show their face," he murmured, yawning again. He closed his eyes, ignoring the next roll of thunder. There was a tapping noise as something ran down the hallway towards his room again. The door slammed open, and Holy Roman Empire was startled when he felt something jump on top of him.

"Holy Roman Empire!" he heard a soft voice cry, "I-I'm scared of t-thunderstorms!" He looked up and right into the face of a small, teary-eyed brunette. His eyes traveled down slightly before he covered them. "I-I-Italy!" he whimpered, his face blazing a deep crimson, "Y-You're n-not wearing a-any c-c-clothes..!" He couldn't believe he had almost seen her-  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Holy Roman Empire.." she whispered, climbing off of him. When he heard her footsteps disappear down the hall, he finally uncovered his face and breathed out an exasperated sigh of relief. After a few moments, she returned wearing a small nightgown that reached down to her knees. Rather than jumping on top of him again, she climbed into bed next to him. She either didn't notice or didn't mind his embarrassed look, and beet red cheeks. She apologized to him again.

"Thunder and lightning is really scary," she explained, cuddling down beneath the blankets, "and I get so scared when I'm by myself. Y-You..wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you tonight, would you..?" He was about to answer her when another loud thunderclap sounded over head. "AHHHHH!" she cried, quickly clinging onto Holy Roman Empire's small frame almost desperately. His heart began to beat in a odd rhythm. 'S-She's holding me so close..!' he thought, feeling the heat emanating from his cheeks. Italy finally seemed to notice the temperature change too. As the thunder quieted, she reached up and placed a small hand on his cheek.  
"Holy Roman Empire, are you alright?" she murmured, moving her hand and pressing their foreheads together, "You feel really warm.."

"A-Ah...I-I...U-Um..." he started stuttering, feeling like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. He hoped desperately that she couldn't hear it. "I-I'm f-fine! Heh! D-Don't worry about m-me..!" She smiled as she pulled away, and he breathed a silent breath of relief. That didn't last long as a bolt of lightning flashed across the windowpane, causing Italy to hold onto him again. Against his better judgment, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder as if to comfort her. He hated seeing Italy this way, and wanted to help however he could. Even if he ended up melting from the intense amount of heat that was burning through him.  
"A-Are..you alright..?" he stuttered, looking away in slight embarrassment, "I-I'll be sure..t-to protect you from the storm, o-okay?" She smiled in happiness, cuddling closer to him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine now!" she replied, still cuddled closely, "Now that I'm here with you, I know the thunder won't be so scary!" She yawned slightly, cuddling up against him. I-It was almost too cute for him to handle.  
"You..s-should get some sleep," he whispered, blushing even deeper as he cuddled back, "T-Tomorrow's..a big day..." She nodded slightly, and he could already see the telltale signs of sleepiness.  
"G-Good night...Holy..Roman...Empire..." she trailed off, and he could feel her breathing steady out. She was definitely asleep. When he thought it was safe he cuddled against her, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I-Italy...I'll miss you...s-so much..." he sniffled, making sure not to wake her. He was slightly greatful to the forces above; the weather was allowing him to spend his last night with Italy, and there was nothing more he could ask for. He brushed a small hand through her brunette hair, and she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. The tears began to flow freely, and he had to turn away as he sobbed as silently as possible. He eventually turned back around, resting his forhead against hers. He fell asleep with tears still staining his face. When he awoke early the next morning, she was still asleep. He leaned forward and as gently as he could, kissed her forhead.  
"S-Stay safe, Italy..." he whispered, silently sneaking out of her embrace. She started to stir, so he took his pillow and gave it to her instead. She seemed content, and he quickly turned to leave.

Italy awoke some time later, stretching slightly as she snuggled against the pillow. "Holy Roman Empire, Go-" she broke off, noticing that he was nowhere to be found. "H-Holy Roman Empire..?"

They met again, as he prepared to leave. She cried as he turned to go, and she offered him two gifts: Her deck brush, and...her panties. They were a symbol of her feelings; She felt the same way that he did. They shared their first kiss that final day, and his goodbyes to her were even more bittersweet than he had thought they would be.

"No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world..!"

..And everything went white.

"Nngh...W-What a strange dream..." The man sat up and rubbed his deep blue eyes, sighing exhaustedly as he noted that Italy was once again in his bed, even though he hadn't been there when he fell asleep. Germany noiselessly slid out of bed, and trotted into his bathroom. The dream he'd had...It somehow felt...familiar. As if he had met that young girl before. The boy seemed awfully familiar as well. Didn't he look like- He pressed the thoughts out of his mind as he combed his hair back, slicking it down with a small glob of hair gel. He wished he could have seen how it ended, though. Did the boy go back to be with the girl after the fighting was over? Was it a happily ever after..? Did she make the sweets for him that she had promised? Somehow, the dream had seemed incredibly lifelike. And what was it the boy had called the girl? Italy..? He poked his head back into the room, to glance over at the slumbering brunette. They did have a strong resemblance- NO. He pushed the thoughts out of him mind again. It was only a dream! That was all! After all, Italy was a boy, not a girl! But..something still troubled the German. He walked quietly down the hallway until he got to the broom closet. He slowly opened the door, and clicked on the overhanging light bulb. He sorted through his many brooms until he found what he was looking for: He gently pulled it out, dusting the old broom off carefully. He had had this broom for as long as he could remember, but that wasn't why it troubled him. It looked identical to the broom the Italy from his dream had given to the Holy Roman Empire. "It's merely a coincidence!" he mumbled to himself, replacing the broom, "It's only a dream! I used this to clean the floor last night, and people often dream of daily events. It was purely coincidence, that's all!" He glanced at it one last time before closing the closet door. He decided to clear his mind by going out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.


End file.
